Genos
Genos (ジェノス, Jenosu) is the deuteragonist of One-Punch Man. He is a 19 year old cyborg and the disciple of Saitama. He is always aiming to become stronger and fights for justice. Under the Hero Association, he is given the name Demon Cyborg (鬼サイボーグ'', Oni Saibōgu'') and is registered as an S-Class hero, at rank 14. Appearance Genos has an entirely mechanical body in the model of a handsome young man. His face and ears look like that of a normal human, made of an artificial skin material, and his eyes have black sclera with yellow irises. He has spiky blond hair. His eyebrows are usually portrayed as blond, but in the anime they are brown. He also has pierced ears. Genos wears normal street clothes and sleeveless tops and hoodies in order to allow his arms to transform without hassle. He has been shown to have many different sets of arms, with varying abilities and strengths. Notable examples of his various "arms" are those he used in his sparring match against Saitama and the arms he equipped to combat the meteor . Sometimes the arm sets he uses create a metal framing around his face, like those he used against the meteor and the Sea King. Personality Genos is an extremely serious character. He constantly strives to become stronger and pesters Saitama to train him frequently. Since becoming Saitama's disciple, Genos is very reverent and protective towards his "teacher", although he does express annoyance and disbelief at the mundane training regimen Saitama used to gain his powers. On most occasions, Genos acts as a comic foil to Saitama's clueless antics, using a variety of special techniques, battle tactics and robotic upgrades to combat villains (and sustaining terrible damage in the process), only to be outclassed by Saitama with a single punch. Due to Saitama's incredible strength, Genos is led to believe that there is a secret to Saitama's power. Despite their disparity in strength, Genos' diligence earns him greater recognition than his mentor. His superior acumen granted him immediate status as an S-Class Superhero within the Hero Association, compared to Saitama's C-Class designation. He also possesses seemingly vast wealth, enough to repair or upgrade his cyborg body and cover Saitama's rent on a regular basis. He eventually mellows out, and he recognizes that this is due to Saitama's influence. He eventually comes to respect Saitama not just for his power, but also for his character. This was shown when Genos remarks on how similar Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask is to Genos's former self when Sweet Mask brutally dispatches a group of alien prisoners with no mercy. Abilities and Powers As a S-Class hero, Genos is undoubtedly a powerful fighter. For someone his age, Genos also has significant battle experience, as he claims to have defeated countless evil entities and organizations before meeting Saitama. His youth and impulsiveness still overcome him on occasion and he remains much weaker than Saitama. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Enhanced by his cyborg physiology, Genos possesses incredible physical strength, and is capable of breaking apart the ground with a drop kick, and punching rapidly with enough force to tear apart a cliff face. During his brief fight with the Sea King, he was able to land a full-force punch on the creature that sent it flying through the roof of the safety shelter. Immense Speed and Reflexes: He can move so fast that he appears to be teleporting. He was able to keep up with Sonic, one of the fastest characters in the entire series, for a considerable amount of time during battle. Immense Endurance: He can continue fighting perfectly well even with only a single arm. However, given the expression on his face after making contact with the Sea King's acid spit, it could be assumed that he feels pain from the direct acidic corrosion of his body. Although, besides this, he virtually never displays any sign of pain or fatigue. Cyborg Modifications Full-body Cyborg Enhancement: Genos' entire body has been replaced with combat-ready cybernetics and prostheses, giving him an extreme level of strength and speed, as well as advanced sensors and projectile attacks. :Core (コア, Koa): Genos' cyborg parts are powered by an orb in his chest labeled "core," presumably designed by Dr. Kuseno. Genos has shown to be able to put his core into the shoulder of his arm, throwing all of his energy into his heat beams. :Armor and Replacement Parts: Genos gains not only incredible durability from his armored body, but also benefits from the nature of robotic equipment itself. Genos can lose limbs or have his body torn asunder, only to return to perfect 'health' through replacement parts and repairs (the source of the replacement parts is unclear). As an android, Genos does not seem to feel pain, and can keep fighting even when missing limbs or injured severely. Genos' durability is such that despite taking several powerful blows from Carnage Kabuto, and having one of his own powerful blasts reflected at him, he was still conscious and able to stand and walk. :Incineration Cannons (焼却砲, Shōkyaku-hō): Genos' palms contain ports which allow him to fire large and powerful blasts of heat or flame significant distances. A blast from his palms was powerful enough to obliterate a multistory building which was the base of House of Evolution. Later, while sparring with Saitama, Genos reveals cannons built into his fists and arms which can produce even stronger blasts. Genos has also been shown to be able to reduce the power of his blasts to a warm breeze, which he uses to dry dishes. :Sensors: Genos' android body contains a number of passive and active sensors which allow him to scan the environment for enemies, both during active combat and while scouting from a distance. The sensors are not perfect however, as they can still be fooled by the extreme speed of an opponent like Saitama, and their usefulness is limited by Genos' reaction time. :Boosters (ブースター, Būsutā): Once Genos' engaged, these boosters located in his shoulders enable amazing acceleration. Using his palms for jet propulsion in the opposite direction, Genos is able to perform rapid maneuvers. : Anti-Saitama Tactical Arms: These are a set of replacement arms Genos used during the National Superhero Registry Arc when Genos and Saitama sparred in the quarry. These arms are differentiated from his normal arms by being black, having much larger shoulders, forearms and fists and generating a glow between the plates of metal and having his eyes go white when active. The fists and forearms of these arms open to reveal several guns. The beams generated by the guns are significantly larger that his normal blasts and are characterized by smaller individual beams circling the main beam. If he puts both of his fists together the resulting blast is massive, much larger than that of one arm. : Arms Mode (アームズモード, Āmuzu Mōdo): A prototype weapon system that Genos possesses. When inactive it takes the form of a suitcase. To activate it, Genos pushes a button on the handle and then throws it in front of him. The suitcase splits down the middle and separates, each half then opening revealing the "arms" inside with the container then flipping back to become the attaching mechanism. Genos then throws his arms into the new "arms" and they attach to him causing quite a bit of electrical discharge. When the "arms" fully attach, parts run up his shoulders and neck and his face is framed by pieces of metal. The new arms are much thicker and are all black, with the blaster on his palm having changed shape as well. While using these arms, Genos was shown to be able to move his core to the shoulder of his right arm, directing all of his power into a massive blast. : G4 Upgrade: After defeating a battle robot G4 Genos replaces his parts with the parts of G4 which enhanced his speed and power. This enables him to keep up with Sonic one of the fastest characters in the series and even cut off his hair. After this upgrade the design of Genos' arms changes again. :Adhesive Gel: A tool Genos gained after his fight with Sonic to deal with opponents faster than him. The gel is extremely sticky, preventing fast opponents from moving and allowing Genos to defeat them. Fighting Style Cybernetic Combatant: Genos uses the various inbuilt weapons and mechanisms of his cyborg body to either deliver powerful attacks or to distract his opponents. He is also an extremely skilled fighter in close quarters, able to fight against powerful opponents like the Sea King for a considerable amount of time with just one arm. *'Incinerate' (焼却, Shōkyaku): Genos launches concentrated beam to rapidly heat up a target to the point of being able to melt various metals. It was first used against Mosquito Girl. *'Destruct' (自爆, Jibaku): If there is no chance in winning in a combat, Genos is capable of destroying himself and his opponent by overheating his core. He first attempted to use it during his fight against Mosquito Girl, but stopped after Saitama interfered.http://i.imgur.com/xTiJs0V.jpg *'Machine Gun Blow' (マシンガンブロー, Mashingan Burō): Genos throws a chain of fast punches. It is strong enough to shatter a cliff face. It was first used against Carnage Kabuto. *'Boost Attack' (ブーストアタツク, Būsuto Atakku): After using his left arm for jet propulsion in the opposite direction, Genos maneuvers towards his opponent and hits them with a strong kick of his left leg. It was first used against the Sea King.http://i.imgur.com/xTiJs0V.jpg *'Rocket Punch' (ロケットパンチ, Roketto Panchi): Genos' lower arm is retractable due to a cable connected to his elbow, which gives this attack a great range. Genos punches at his opponent with extreme force with the aid of boosters inside his lower arm and after the punch, his arm retracts back to its previous state. It was first used against G4.http://i.imgur.com/xTiJs0V.jpg *'Lightning Eye' (来航眼, Raikōgan): (Anime-only) Genos uses his eye to produce a blinding flash of light. It was first used against the Sea King. *'High Voltage Fist' (ハイボルテジフイスト, Hai Boruteji Fuisuto): Genos attacks with a powerful, electricity imbued punch and shocks his opponent with it. *'Rocket Stomp' (ロケットス夕ソプ, Rokettosu Yū Sōpu): Genos launches himself up with his back boosters and then stomps on his opponent below. Hero Rating Genos' rating determined by the Hero Association. Webcomic and Manga Differences *Genos punches at Saitama before the death punch in the webcomic, in the manga he kickshttps://imgur.com/a/tljJV *Genos didn't have arms mode in webcomic.https://imgur.com/a/s26Kx *Genos didn't put his core into his arm in the webcomichttps://imgur.com/a/bPvfv *Genos blasted Sea King with his other arm, but in the manga Genos blasted Seaking with the same arm he punched withhttps://imgur.com/a/C7GgU *Genos' fight with G4 after Saitama left wasn't shown in the webcomic *Genos wasn't damaged by G4 in the webcomichttps://imgur.com/a/yqmmk Anime and Manga Differences Episode 1 *Genos makes his first appearance at the end seeing dead cows sucked dry of their blood, and then walks towards Z-City following a trail of dead animals. Episode 2 *Genos is shown detecting Mosquito Girl before he engages her mosquitoes in a fight. When he was being outmatched by Mosquito Girl's improved form, Genos was launched into the air and torn apart midair. He then attempted to self-destruct midair to take down Mosquito Girl. * Genos' backstory is longer in the anime. Additionally, Saitama tells him to shorten it to "20 words or less" rather than "10". Genos would later remind Armored Gorilla of that exact same condition. Episode 3 *His fight with Carnage Kabuto is much longer as Genos attacks the head with a powerful kick then circling Carnage Kabuto shooting energy blasts at all sides, then jumps high into the air a diving straight into Carnage Kabuto to do Machine Gun Blow. *Shortly after Carnage Kabuto's death, Genos shows Dr. Genus that Saitama was upset about being unable to make the supermarket special sale on time and tells Saitama that they will be able to make it if they arrive in four hours. Episode 4 *After his fight with Carnage Kabuto, Genos is later shown getting repaired by Dr. Kuseno, who suggests that his next round of upgrades, the ones Genos uses in his fight with Saitama, would enable him to defeat Saitama. Episode 5 *In what was presumably the written portion of the hero exam, Genos was questioned on whether he was the one who destroyed the House of Evolution's building. Genos confirms this and the officials then call Sweet Mask and inform him that they are making an exception and immediately promoting Genos to S-class based on prior experience. Sweet Mask voices his approval on the matter. *Genos mistakes Saitama's test results as a larger S before realizing that Saitama placed into class C. *Genos's AS tactical arms had built in rocket boosters enabling self propelled flight at incredible speeds, this feature is omitted in the manga. *Additionally, when Genos and Saitama get udon, Saitama decides to challenge him to a spicy udon eating contest, which ends with Genos the victor and the two tied in competition results. *Sweet Mask then meets with Genos, who assumes that he had come to crush him and tells him to stop wasting his time, but Sweet Mask denies this and simply states that he met with him to welcome him to the Association. *Saitama and Genos part at a bridge and walk in opposite directions, initially implying that the two would walk separate paths as heroes. This is later disaffirmed when Genos simply returned to Dr. Kuseno to pack his belongings to move into Saitama's apartment. Episode 7 *Genos is seen looking up comments on the Hero Association website about Saitama destroying the meteor. Then later stopping Saitama from getting all worked up from someone calling him bald by saying they should go home. He also tells Saitama that even though the whole world would go against him, he would continue to follow Saitama. Episode 8 *Genos and Saitama running towards J City in the pursuit of the Sea Folk. *Genos getting a wave of suspicious readings on his scanner and trying to call Saitama, but doesn't get any reception. Episode 9 *Genos uses incinerate on the Sea King right after punching him out of the shelter making an energy beam to shoot out across the city. *His fight with the Sea King is much longer as goes from both outside and inside the evacuation shelter. *Genos developed a new technique called the Lightning Eye, using it as a a way of blinding the Sea King and bombarding him with his Machine Gun Blow. Major Battles *Genos vs Mosquito Girl *Genos vs Armored Gorilla *Genos vs Carnage Kabuto *Genos vs Saitama *Genos vs Meteor *Genos vs Sea King *Genos vs G4 *Genos vs Speed-o'-Sound Sonic (Z-City) *Genos vs 5 members of the Monster Association *Genos vs Face Ripper *Genos vs Awakened Cockroach *Genos vs Garou (Unknown City) *Genos vs Saitama vs King vs Fubuki vs Bang (Hot Pot) *Genos, Fubuki, Bang, Bomb vs Overgrown Rover *Genos vs Black Sperm *Genos vs Garou (Z-City) *Genos vs Forest King Extra Battles *Genos vs Grizzly Nyah *Genos, King, Saitama and Bang vs Fubuki and Blizzard Group (Video Game Challenge) *Genos, Fubuki, and Saitama vs Jumping Spider Quotes *(To Saitama) "It all started 4 years ago... I was 15 years old and still a normal human being. Even in this harsh world I had a pretty happy and peaceful life with my family until then. But one day, a crazy cyborg attacked our town all of a sudden. He had completely lost his mind... I guess, his brain had been damaged during its transplantation into his cyborg body. He left after destroying everything in the town. The parks, the schools, the buildings, my home... Of course... my family didn't survive. Only I was miraculously spared, but as I was just a meek 15 year-old boy back then, I wouldn't have survived long all alone in the ruins of a town if Dr. Kuseno hadn't passed town by chance and found me. Dr. Kuseno is a scientist of justice and was pursuing the cyborg to stop him. I begged Dr. Kuseno to transform me into a cyborg and was reborn as a cyborg who fights for justice. I made a promise to Dr. Kuseno to find that cyborg one day and destroy him." *''"I am willing to do anything to become more powerful. However, I can't picture myself coming even close to attaining teacher's power" *(Referring to Sweet Mask) ''"He reminds me of myself, before I met sensei. There is no mercy in his heart. A strong hatred for everything evil, eager to eliminate them all." *''"I will eliminate you."'' *(To Saitama) "''Even if the public doesn't appreciate you, I will still follow you". '' Trivia *Genos is ranked 4th in the popularity poll. *Geno's favourite things are: Saitama's teachings, sardines in oil *Genos dislikes: people who look down on Saitama, complicated electronics *Genos's hobbies: surfing the internet, reading, and writing his diary *A running gag is that Genos' cyborg body becomes badly wrecked in every drawn-out battle he engages; indeed, the only exceptions thus far were his battles with Armored Gorilla, Charanko, and Sonic. The first being off-panel, the second ending instantly and the last one being an actual battle that had no actual winners. *Genos' seiyuu in the anime is Kaito Ishikawa, known for his voices of Tobio Kageyama (Haikyuu!), Shunshin You (Diamond no Ace), Kohei Izumi (World Trigger) etc. *ONE has said that Genos is rather powerful even amongst the S-Class heroes.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg *Genos' tears are made of oilhttp://i.imgur.com/dXDHYLY.jpg *When not in battle, Genos can change into special arms dedicated for house chores. His right hand comes with a built-in vegetable peeler. The palms also contain ports which allow him to blast warm breeze to dry dishes. In an official illustration, a drink bottle opener is built into his right shoulder. In the manga's Q&A special, it was commented that Genos (when equipped with 'housework arms') can become a top-class house keeper. *Genos is equipped with "perfect pitch function", thus makes him good at singing (OVA2). *Another running gag is that Genos has the tendency to annoy people by giving overly detailed (but irrelevant) background stories about himself. The first being with Saitama during their introduction, and second with Don Pacino in OVA 2. *In the manga's OMAKE, Genos was actually the one who came up with the ideas, notes and detailed drawing on how Saitama should be "best" portrayed in One Punch Man's opening anime song. He also stressed how the lyrics should be written to describe his "loneliness and overwhelming power". * In order to become stronger, Genos carries with him extremely detailed "training diaries". A common running gag is that he will immediately scribble down any "words of wisdom" and "training techniques" from Saitama. However, much of the information seems "irrelevant" such as detailed drawings of how to "properly hold and read a manga while slouching on a futon", how to hang laundry on the washing line, and nutritional reports of Saitama's food. *Genos can't swim (OPM manga back cover). External Links *Niconico interview with ONE (Japanese) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class Category:Male